


Returning Evidence

by indigo_illusion



Series: A Vampire Novel and a Positive Attitude (or The Exceptional Crook & Cow Girl Wench) [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cape Rouge, Gen, Haven being Haven, Past Relationship(s), The Grey Gull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_illusion/pseuds/indigo_illusion
Summary: I've said before how this diverts from canon in several places, this is another. Evi shows up briefly just after "The Trial of Audrey Parker" and then disappears for a bit to come back for the equivalent of the beginning of season 2. During the interim, of course, she's "hooked up" with The Rev and gotten into their agreement.---This is going to deal with her arrival and departure and also the events during the episode "Resurfacing", but slightly differently, of course; because Duke's history with Julia (who is sort of a Julia/Jennifer combination) is different than the series, and fleshing things out a bit as I've come to see them.





	1. Please Let This Be a Hallucination or a Trouble

The _Cape_ 's almost entirely dried out below decks and things are coming together. The sheet metal is nearly trimmed to the right size when I get the sinking feeling that something else is going wrong. I stop the torch. Someone is walking up the dock but it's not anyone who should be.

Haven't seen her in years, and she _shouldn't_ be here in Haven. She looks so very pleased with herself when she stops and looks down at me.

"She looks in good shape!" she calls as I pull the goggles up and survey her. What are the odds some sort of Trouble is summoning ghosts of girlfriends past? Because that would be extensive, brutal and very damaging for me.

"What are you doing here?" I walk to the edge of the boat and put my hands on the rail after putting down all the tools.

"Wow!" she puts a hand to her chest and rocks back on her heels a little, "Most people return a compliment with a compliment, you know? What happened to your manners?"

I tip an imaginary hat, "My apologies. What are you doing here, Evi? And how soon will you be gone?"

"After all this time that's all I get?"

"You think you deserve more?"

"Anyone would think you were mad at me."

I just level her a look.

She says nothing for a moment but surveys me too, "I didn't expect to track you down here. What kind of game are you playing?"

"One that doesn't involve you." I climb back to land. She looks solid enough from here, but there's no one around paying enough attention to see if it's only me who can see her or not.

"It's got to be something for you to not only come to a small town, but your _home_ town. You lead me to believe you wanted nothing to do with this place."

"What business is it of yours to be in _my_ life?" I ask her, once I'm on the dock, "I have things to do. Go pester someone in Derry." This is the perfect time for her to show up, really, if this is really her. All this bullshit with the box.

"I owe you. That's why you're pissed isn't it? Still. Even now."

I snort and shake my head, "As much as I'm sure you'd like me to give you the satisfaction that you matter in my life..." I tell her climbing back on to the dock. I do link arms with her though to turn her away from the boat, and make sure she's physically there, which she is but with Troubles that doesn't always mean anything. She leans her head on my shoulder, trying to sucker up.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Not even for a score better than Macau."

I'm about to say something when my phone rings, and I check it. Of course it's business. I put a finger towards her and answer the phone, "Yes?"

"They're not going for it," he tells me.

"Uh-huh," I answer.

"For some reason they don't believe your story."

"Uh-huh," I repeat, "For some reason I don't believe you tried your hardest. I'm going to text you a location. You're going to meet me there."

"It's not--it's not convenient."

"Convenient? Oh, come on. Like you've got other things to do."

"Duke--" I hang up and look towards The Gull.

I can see in the windows from here, so they can see out.

 

Contact: Julia Wench

Can u see n describe chick standing w/me?

>>Black chick in dark jeans, jacket and white shirt? Looking like she wants to mount you?

Damn it Ok In in a few

 

Evi follows me towards The Gull as I text the address to both, Karl, the contact and Julia. There's buzz throughout the bar that a boat's been pulled up and I feel a slight chill when I hear the name _Fisherman's Honor_.

"Is Tracy on today?" I ask Julia as soon as I see her.

"Not 'til later," she says.

"Her husband was on _The Honor_. Call and see if she's okay. If she still wants to come in. I have a meeting to go to. I sent you the address. You know who's allowed to know where I'll be at."

She nods, "Sure thing, Boss," she winks.

"I need you to guard the _Cape_ too."

"No problem," she flashes me one of those brilliant smiles and I salute her before heading out the back door so I can slip back on to the _Cape_ stash tools and supplies and retrieve Business money before heading off. I'm sure Julia can deal with Evi. More than deal with.

 


	2. Honorable Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing things requires fessing up to others. Some dialogue here and events follow "Resurfacing".

The way Karl's acting you'd think there were snipers in the area somewhere ready to knock us off just for being there, but the place is clear I checked before pulling up.

“I don't know what you expect me to do,” he says, “I've already told you...”

“I _expect_ you to take the money and _arrange_ the meeting.” 

“You do understand _who_ you stole from, right? How pissed Stoney is?” 

“I _didn't_ take anything. That is why I need this meeting sorted out. To get to the bottom of this whole mess...” 

Vehicle tires. It's a distraction which is good because it means I can grab him because he was trying to run away. It's Nathan's truck. Nathan who cannot open his mouth and screw this up. He opens the truck door.

“Hey!” I yell towards Nathan, “When I tell you to be somewhere—you need to be there on time!”

“Sorry!” Nathan answers.

“Who's that?” Karl asks as he cranes to try and see Nathan I'm able to hook him more tightly, around the neck and draw him close.

“Don't worry about him. Worry about doing what I've asked you!” I slip the money into his shirt, “Make it happen and there'll be more for you. Go!” I release him and he scrambles off.

“What was that about?” Nathan asks.

“Asks me no questions. I'll tell you no lies,” I answer, walking towards him.

He cocks his head on the side for a moment, “I doubt that somehow.”

“Well, then, let's call it charitable work and leave it at that.”

Nathan's scowl is returning.

“What did you need that you sought me out down here?” I ask.

“You know _The Honor_ was found?” 

“I am aware of this, yes.” I answer, leaning against my own truck and waiting for the accusation.

“And you sold her parts.”

“Non-essential parts.”

Nathan levels the cop gaze that would probably be intimidating if I wasn't me and he wasn't him, “Non-essential parts?”

“Yes. You know things that if they break people aren't going to die.”

There's that the scowl, “I know what non-essential parts means.”

“Then why did you ask it with a question mark?”

“Do you know who might have sold them essential parts?”

“I do.”

“And?” he raises his eyebrows and nods a few times, expecting me to fill in the blank.

“And I _will_ tell if you do something for me first.” 

"You're going to hold the information hostage?" Nathan demands.

"Yes," I tell him, seriously, "Why are you looking so surprised? I thought I was an untrustworthy...fill in whatever adjective you want I'm not in the mood."

Nathan gives me an angry look.

"Besides if I'm dead you can't call on me to help whenever it's convenient for you so I'd think it's in your best interest to help out. Plus you get a fancy arrest. Added bonus for you. Look how charitable I'm being."

"Oh, yes. You're a charity now."

"I don't bill you every time you and Audrey call on me at a moment's notice, but then I _like_ Audrey. I'll give you a stack of paper's to sign come tax time."

"Do you even do taxes?" Nathan asks.

"Are you developing a sense of humor?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Seriously, Nathan. This is some deep shit. I happen to like living."

He sighs, "What exactly...?" he waves a hand.

"The guys who took over the _Cape_ you will recall, I presume?" 

He rolls his eyes, "The small-time poker crooks? I assume you're now going to explain to me what they _actually_ were doing."

"They were after a box I was...transporting."

"Smuggling?"

"Conveying."

"Smuggling."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"We arrested them, so, obviously they didn't get it. I'm not understanding how this is a problem?"

"I'm illustrating the apparent interest in said box."

"What's in it?"

"Hell if I know. Apparently nothing."

"And they think you stole it."

"He gets it."

"Did you steal it?"

"Nathan!" I do my best affronted.

"Did you?"

"No. That's why I'm trying to get a meeting with Stoney. I think their crew stole it before it was even handed off to me for transportation."

"Smuggling."

"Are we on this again?"

"Fine. Transportation." He looks away.

"Plus, as I was saying, fancy arrest." I pull the bag out from the back of the truck, "because _this_ is what I was paid with."

He looks through the bag, "Everything under the top layer here is counterfeit."

"Bingo."

"Hm," Nathan says.

"So? Do you want to catch a counterfeiter? It's a good plan. Trust me."

"Do you remember 3rd Grade?" he asks me.

"What?" That's left field. What could he? "What are we talking about? You really liking the Pet Shop Boys?"

He shakes his head, "When you and a bunch of your friends were waiting for me after gym class..."

Oh. Shit. I know when he looks back at me he knows that I know what he's talking about.

"You're all smiling and congratulating me," he carries on.

"Do we have to get into this right now?"

"I think we do," he says.

"Alright."

"Okay."

"I--I told you Carla Rose had a crush on you."

"I felt like I'd won the lottery," he says.

Really? It was third grade, "Nathan it was 25 years ago..."

"You guys were all smiling and slapping me on the back. You slapped me on the back, remember? 'Go on, man. Go talk to her.' I went down the hall, heart beating out of my chest, and when I opened my mouth to say something."

"She screamed..."

He nods, "She screamed, because there was blood dripping down my back," he looks at me with a piercing stare, "From?"

I sigh, but I manage to meet his gaze, "The tacks we stuck in it."

"When you were 'congratulating' me. You had a _pool_ going about how many you could stick in my back before I noticed!"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen? Wow."

"Yeah. It was sh--"

"I didn't talk to another girl for two years after that."

Do not point out the Troubles were well over by then, "Nathan..."

"I was eight years old, Duke!"

"So, was I--and I was a shithead. You're going to hold _that_ against me? I'm sure there are tons of other..." I shake my head, "I am sorry I did that, Nathan, and that I roiled up a bunch of other asshole eight year olds to participate in it."

He doesn't say anything, just stares out over the water.

"Are you going to seriously leave me hanging out to die over something that happened in 3rd Grade?" With _everything_ I've done to bail you guys out since then...

"When's the meet?"

"As soon as I hear from Karl I'll let you know."

 


	3. Interesting Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations start and plans continue.

"That is an interesting...woman," Julia says, as I climb back aboard. She takes the bag from me and I pop my back.

"Oh?" I say, "and no one else has shown up looking for me? Of the female persuasion?"

"Should they?" she asks, with an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"No. God no! I just...I half keep hoping she's some Trouble manifestation...I guess not though. I guess she's the real thing."

"Your real wife?" Julia looks amused, walking ahead of me to stash the money.

I almost fall over, "My...wife?" the word catches and I choke-laugh, "Oh, wow. No, I just meant really here in person making things difficult."

Julia has a bemused look, "No, I mean, she actually tried to tell me she was your wife and so I should let her aboard."

"Maybe a couple of times to pull jobs as cover. I don't...think we ever, that I was ever drunk enough to sign anything..." I genuinely have to think, "besides if something like that had ever come up in anything. Nathan would have been blasting my ass with it long before now." I scratch both sides of my head, "If she has something to do with this box bullshit."

"She _does_ know some things about the _Cape_." Julia teases.

"Well, she would," I admit, "We were together for a few years, Evi and I. You know how long the old girl and I have been together."

"You shouldn't call her old," Julia says, "She's just seasoned, well-traveled."

"And soon to be good as new." I check over the sheeting that I was cutting earlier. There's probably not going to be enough daylight to finish up with everything else that's gone on today, "Though this is going to have to wait until tomorrow to finish up."

"I'll check the patch," Julia offers, "But I should say it's got a good four days left in it," she disappears further below.

I'm startled by my phone ringing.

Karl agitated on the other line, "You're a slimy one."

"That's not very creative of you. I'm disappointed."

"Whatever. One tomorrow. You can talk to Stoney and negotiate for your life."

"Yeah, because I'm just gonna walk up to a meet by myself and walk away from that. I'm not stupid."

"So you _don't_ want to meet with Stoney? After all the shit you made me go through?" I can hear talking in the background.

"My representative...Sheldon, will be conducting negotiations on my behalf."

"Alright. Fine. So long as they're there. At one. We'll text you the location and the preliminary fee."

"He'll be there."

Julia has stopped in the middle of the state room. She's watching cautiously as I snap the phone shut. She's clearly debating if she should ask questions about what's going on, “So, do I know Sheldon, or did I never hear his name?” she says.

I lean against the counter opening the phone again to text Nathan, once the info comes through, “Well, you _do_ know Sheldon, but not _as_ Sheldon and no it's best you _don't know_ Sheldon.” 

“That was wonderfully clear, Boss, thank you,” she says.

“Right,” I close the phone again, “Sorry, it's a knot of a thing but it should be sorted by tomorrow afternoon. No worries.”

She gives me a look which suggests that she's not entirely sure of this.

“It'll be fine,” I assure her, putting my hands either side of her shoulders, “I'll let _you_ know where I'll be but it'll be the normal thing where no one finds out unless I'm not back or in touch after the usual amount of time.” 

She nods, chewing on her lip.

“Unless you _really_ want the _Cape_ and The Gull in which case you can just tell everyone I was lost at sea, and keep them for yourself.” 

She snorts, “The  _Cape_ maybe, but I'd think I'd find someone to sell The Gull off to, too much work. Maybe Uncle Vince would want it,” she walks back towards the deck grabbing a beer out of the fridge and tossing one towards me.

“Don't even _joke_ about that.” 

 


	4. Rocky Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sheldon" "helps" Duke with the Stoney Situation and some old things come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with other stories some dialogue lifted from the series, in this case "Surfacing" from the first season, but expands on the story with my interpretation of canon.

The next morning, after Julia has left to  _not_ try and sell The Gull to her uncles at  _The Herald_ , is blessedly Evi free and I'm able to finish up trimming the patch and getting it set before having to do any “real” work. The staff are full of grumbling rumors about this and that to do with  _The Honor_ which can't be helping anything, but needs must. 

“You always look like a cop, don't you?” I tell Nathan when he shows up to head to the meet. We don't have to drive very far, but he stands there stiffly even before I toss him the duffle bag of fake bills.

“Well, you always look like you're up to something,” he counters, getting into my truck.

“To be fair I'm always up to at _least_ three things,” I retort. 

“Don't give me second thoughts about this.”

“Like you haven't had those already.”

He doesn't say anything for the rest of the short drive. We park a little ways away.

“Badge and gun. Come on,” I tell him, “Come on.”

“You're not going to look like a cop with those,” he points out, “You never could.”

“That's not—just hand them over. It's bad enough you look like a cop if you have those _on_ you. Can you scruff up _at all_?” I muss up his hair. He sort of looks like he just got drug through a hair combing hedge, “You're just...wow.” 

“What?” he asks, and then looks at himself in the rear view mirror, “What are you trying to do?”

“Make you look like someone they'll not think is a plant.” I shake my head, “I should have asked your Dad. He looks more disreputable than you.”

“Thanks,” he mutters. Thusly annoyed, he roughs up his hair, grabs the duffle bag and stalks off towards the picnic table I had pointed out. I move the truck away to a slightly further out spot once he's situated and then find a place to hide myself so I can hear what's going on.

It's a little after one before they roll up. A tall, stocky dark haired woman, and two goons. Oh, Nathan, please make this work. You weren't that great a liar when we were kids...why did I?—right you were the one who came after the info—but he is a good cop even if he does have the personality of a cardboard cut-out and part of this does hinge on him disliking me—which he doesn't really have to lie about so it should work.

“You must be Sheldon,” the woman says.

“I must be,” Nathan remarks, “You must be Stoney?”

“Not what you were expecting I take it?” she preens.

“No.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” she walks around to one side, and the goons flank her, looking around. They seem only vaguely wary, nonchalant; but this is a small town. Man, if today was one of those days we were having a “gas leak”, “So,” she says, sitting on the edge of the picnic table, “You're here to barter for Duke's life?”

“You sound like you think that's a bad idea.”

“Well, I do have a better one.”

I never thought I would be this frustrated and bored waiting for someone to get to the plot of killing me but Nathan's voice is slightly more stilted than normal and Stoney draws out all her words like she's auditioning to play a cat.

“Like what?” Nathan asks.

“We split what you've got in that bag right there, Duke dies, and we're all better off.”

Nathan gives a laugh, “You have  _no_ idea how tempting that sounds.” 

“So, how about we do that and then you take me out for a drink.”

Really? I shift a little to get another look at Stoney. Really? Nathan?

Maybe she's just really bored. I guess Nathan is better looking than the goons. Plus the one on the left looks like they did scrape pretty low in the barrel. He's stopped scanning the area and is really just looking in the one direction. At least the other guy is still paying proper attention to his surroundings, on the upside I know which angle to approach from.

“I accept,” Nathan says.

Finally we're getting somewhere.

“We split the cash,” Stoney clarifies.

“Duke dies,” Yeesh, Nate, don't sound so eager. He shifts to stand up and put the duffle on the table properly. The goons move around to look. I move closer then too taking advantage of the noise and shift in attention, and keeping closer to lefty who is the easier mark but not approaching all the way, just closing the distance. 

“Still gonna buy me a drink?” Stoney asks.

“Absolutely,” Nathan says, “I know a couple of good places,” he unzips the bag.

Stoney's face falls.

“Something wrong?” Nathan asks.

“Do I look like an idiot?”

Nathan says, nothing. So, many wasted opportunities on that man.

“These are fake, Sheldon! You think I wouldn't recognize my own work?”

“Well, it was worth a try!”

“Nobody move!” I yell, as the goons were starting to get antsy and it throws them back off guard before something stupid happens like gun grabbing or actual shooting. Never hear the end of it if something happened to him, “You're all under arrest!” I have the gun out and Nathan's badge, “Special agent! Haven P.D.” It gets the goons attention. Guns drop automatically which is damn cool, “How're you doing, Stoney?”

“He's not a real cop!” she mutters towards the goons.

“No, but I am,” Nathan points out, pulling out handcuffs and starting the miranda. He signals something on his phone, “I'm gonna need the badge back.”

“Right,” I toss it to him.

“Keep an eye on her,” he kicks the goons guns out of the way and I hear more miranda, and some sirens in the distance.

“Don't look so pleased with yourself,” Stoney mutters.

“Really?” I ask her, “And how would you be looking with yourself if you were off having drinks with “Sheldon” and I was floating in the water?”

“We wouldn't have thrown you in the water,” she says, “You'd probably come back to life.”

“You still have what was in the box or did you pass it on to someone else?”

Her eyes flicker guiltily to the side for just a moment before she says, “You're asking me about the thing you stole?”

“Nice try. The whole reason you wanted Sheldon there to agree to kill me is because you know _I_ didn't take it. I _deliver_ my goods. Tell me where it is.” I move closer to her carefully, just my top half. 

“Why should I?”

“Because I don't think,” I drop my voice, “That you want Officer Sheldon to know about the second warehouse, the one that I haven't delivered to because it deals in a different _sort_ of product that you really can't counterfeit.” 

She groans, “I haven't moved it yet. I had two people bidding on it. They—they each came offering more than the original buyer.”

“So, _where_ is it?” 

She sighs, “Tertiary where my office is. I have a safe there. You won't tell him about that other thing.”

“If it's there and I get it. _I_ won't tell Officer Sheldon anything about anything.” 

The two other cars that Nathan called in have arrived by that point and a uniform comes to lead Stoney off into a squad car.

“You know Haven P.D doesn't have Special Agents right?” Nathan remarks following me back towards my truck.

“You have Officer Agent Parker,” I point out to him, “Plus,” I turn around and walk backwards for a moment, “You can't say that wasn't special.”

He sighs and then looks at me.

“What?” I ask him. The look from Nathan deepens, “Oh! Right! Sal and Nancy Fortuna, East Haven Metalworks.”

“Do you know them?”

“Hank was pushing James and Andy to throw work at them but the Fortunas cut a lot of corners. This likely won't be the only wreck they've got fingers in.” 

“Why would James and Andy trust them?” he asks.

I shake my head, “They trusted Hank though but he was probably getting a cut for steering business their way.”

“Well,” Nathan says, “He'll get a cut of their prison time too,” he pulls his phone out to call Audrey and I pull mine out to text Julia the all clear.

 


	5. Evidence that Endings are Sweet and Bitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The successful wrapping up of the case and Trouble and the hopeful wrapping up of other things.

It's easy to whip the bar up into a party atmosphere under the excuse that we have to honor the truth about  _The Fisherman's Honor_ coming out, to celebrate Tracy's family being in the clear and to make sure that is known around town that the true criminals are facing justice today. 

“No more bricks through your window,” I tell her when she pops in to pick up her paycheck and I send her on her way with food from the kitchen also, “If you're staying in town.”

“I'm...pretty sure we are,” she says, “Haven Things.”

“Those do get us from time to time.”

She nods. Someone starts a round of “For She's a Jolly Good Fellow” before she gets out of the door and her food bag has been filled with a couple of hundred dollars by the time she gets to the street which makes a change from a couple of days ago.

Julia slips in through the side door from the dock just as the last chorus finishes, “Celebration for Tracy?” she queries, “Among other things?”

“Well, truth and justice wins out, so that's always good.”

“That's good to know,” she agrees.

“So, listen. I have to take your apartment for a trip—would you like to earn some bonus pay?”

“Which clause does this fall under, Boss?” she asks, quickly.

I have to think about that for a moment. Ah, screw it, “The one where you get to push people in water with a baseball bat if they don't take “go away” for an answer given actually shooting them would make too much noise.”

“Batter up!” she jokes, “Well, let me go wheedle Uncle Vince into giving me time off first, and then, you know?” she pulls out her cell phone and steps outside.

I go let the other assistant manager know we'll be out of town for probably 48 hours just to be safe, and to not burn anything down.

No one is to get contact information, or be let in to anything least of all a pesky black woman who has hopefully left town already given Julia did dunk her in the water to stop her getting on to the  _Cape._ If only Evi'd been involved in Stoney's counterfeiting ring. That would have been wonderful, but I can't be  _that_ lucky. 

Please Haven be Trouble-free for two days. Everything be standing when we get back.

Julia returns a few moments later, “All yours.”

“Really?” I inquire, trying not think of certain things, because...

“Yes. Though I'm to be back in one whole unscathed piece, because who knows what nefarious things you're actually up to.”

“Honestly,” I tut, as we're walking out of the Gull, “A man can't take a trip on his own boat without being accused of something.”

“I thought you were always up to at least three things,” Nathan remarks, coming in with Audrey as we're leaving.

“Nathan—things said while on top secret missions, stay on top secret missions. I thought you would know these things,” I scold, “but congratulations on the big bust, by the way. Get the Detective a drink on the house!” I shout towards the bar, “Don't say I never did anything for you,” I pat him on the shoulder.

He gives me a look.

“Everything went well with the other thing too?” I look more towards Audrey given she wasn't off with us.

“Yeah...” she says, but she looks a little distracted.

“Okay. I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days, but they're still going to be working on the apartment alright? But if something does happen call Larry in town and tell him to bill me.”

She nods.

“You know what Officer Parker needs looks like she needs a drink too.”

“Yes, Boss!” comes from behind the bar.

“Where are you going?” Nathan asks.

“Really, Nathan?” I ask him.

“What happens on the--?”

“No--” I cut him off, “Ask me no questions...”

He rolls his eyes, “We already established my opinion on that phrase coming from you.”

“Let's just get those drinks,” Audrey says, patting Nathan on the chest. She gives a half wave to Julia and I as we leave and head towards the _Cape_. 

“When are we leaving?” Julia asks, locking the door, as I shed my jacket, and my over shirt once we're inside the cabin.

“I need to make sure where this place is--” I explain, “Haven't had a chance since 'Sheldon' and I got done with our thing.”

“So, Nathan was Sheldon?” she asks.

“Perhaps,” I answer, going to find the charts and my book of peoples' places of operations and setting it on the table.

She laughs and shakes her head, “Alright then,” and sits down, “Well, whatever. You seem less tense than yesterday.”

“Yeah? Well, that's because that's one group of people that aren't going to be sending a tattooed assassin after me because they're in jail.”

“Okay,” she says, “Wait—what?”

“It is how death is supposed to come, right?” I point out.

“Duke...” she starts and then sighs, leaning her elbows on the table and putting her head in her hands.

“It's fixed though,” I point out, “She did keep the damn thing to frame me, and now I know where it is, and that's what we're off to get. She is supposed to stay quiet about that because I told her I wouldn't out her other other side business. That would be a hell of a lot worse charge than counterfeiting though so I would like to think she's telling the truth. I swear, it's like there's no honor among thieves any more.”

I find Stoney in the notebook, check my notes and ask Julia to plot the points. She pulls her head up and turns the map around, finding the latitude and longitude, circling things, and tracking it back to our current point.

“So,” she says, “from here to Harbour Breton, we're looking at approximately 650 to 700 nautical miles depending...”

“12 to 14 hours then,” I tell her, “About what I was figuring.”

We set to work taking stock of supplies, checking fluid levels, and everything else on the boat that's needed so that we don't have any surprises halfway to Canada or halfway back—more like with the potential need for quick getaway being more likely.

Julia is tasked with making sure things on deck are battened down and I'm on the way back from the supply shop getting extra oil and a few parts we might need “just in case” when I spot Evi walking up the road. This could actually be a good thing, for once.

“You're still here,” I say, “I heard you left.”

“You were hoping I left,” she counters.

“You got me there,” I say, spreading my arms.

“I'm disappointed in you,” she says, “I mean you hate small towns, and I remember you talking about how much you hated your home town in particular. I can't believe you're here, settling down.”

“Oh, right.” I make myself laugh as though this is the most ridiculous thing ever, “No. There was a job. You really think I'd stay here?”

“Don't you _own_ that bar?”

“Have you never heard of laundering money?” I say, in a low voice, “Honestly, Evi. I'm off to Canada. I advise you to get the hell out of this place, too. This is a ridiculously screwed up town. If the Gull wasn't so damn profitable,” I shake my head, sadly, “Save yourself.”

“What about the job offer?”

“I'm on a job right now, and you seriously expect me to trust going on a job with you? That's not happening again any time soon--ever," I amend, to cement the point, "Remember the advice from earlier. Get out of this town before it eats you. That's what I'm doing. You should too,” and I walk off back towards the _Cape._

“I could use a ride,” she calls after me.

“I'm sure you can convince someone to take you somewhere. You know where the road is,” I give her a two fingered wave over my shoulder and shortly after climb back up onto the boat, and pull up the walkway before she gets any ideas of trying to stowaway. The lights are on so Julia has to be safely on board.

Julia opens the door as I'm putting the plank down, “When are we setting off?”

“Well, we can set off after eating and stop for a while and sleep...or I can sleep and,” I shudder, “get up early, and get us going if you're willing to make morning food.”

“I'm all for leaving now,” she says, “Why torture...but I can still make breakfast that way you can pilot some more—get us more distance.”

“I prefer this plan.”

She laughs, “Then why not just rule it?”

I shrug, “I was feeling democratic.”

After rock, paper, scissors I make us a steak stir fry and then we get underway after stopping to gas up. Julia joins me in the cockpit after about twenty minutes bringing my jacket with her.

She sits down nearby and watches me for a little while, “So, earlier—I was wanting to ask you about the tattooed man—I mean we talked about that whole thing...”

“No, that's fine,” I agree, “It's fine. I just got bent out of shape for a bit because there was a death threat, but that's done with. I'm good. I promise.”

She nods for a moment, but then, “Death threat?”

“That's done with. Stoney's arrested—she's the one who was after me.”

“Sooo...not Evi,” she says.

I find myself wincing, “Can we talk about the tattooed guy again?”

“Sure,” she says, unfortunately, “Look, you did want me to keep you on track there, right?”

I nod.

“If there was a tattooed guy who showed up right in front us would you freak out?”

I sigh, because I know me, “I guess it would depend on what he was doing,” I run a hand through my hair, “I—damn it, I'd be on edge, watching him, body language...this is exactly why I didn't want Vanessa to tell me.”

It's her turn to sigh, “Remember how I said that I inherited mine like a birthmark. Uncle Vince did his too, and I mean you freaking out about these things it's—it's pretty much like when people in town freak out because you're a Crocker.”

Ouch.

“I know there are times I could see Uncle Vince actually wanting to kill you,” she laughs, “he's really harped on about me living on the boat with you almost as bad as Mom would about me hanging out with you sometimes...but can you imagine Uncle Vince--” she lunges towards me thrusting her hand in my face.

“Watch it,” I flail away, deliberately spinning the wheel, “I'm steering here.” I shift us back on course quickly and the _Cape_ lunges back in the opposite direction.

“Are you trying to make me sea sick?” she demands.

“I'm not the one threatening to strangle me.”

“I was trying to prove you're being an idiot.”

“Point made, alright?” I tell her, “I _was_ being stupid—an idiot even.”

“Good. Now, Miss Dense.” She folds her arms and levels me with the most serious of looks possible. 

I have to laugh at that too, but talking about Evi--to Julia, in particular fills me with more than a little bit of shame, “Fine, but you need to go get beer and bring it up here.”

Julia makes good and returns with a six pack of German beer in glass bottles. She sets it between us. I pop one open and hand it to her and then do the same for one of my own caps clinking back into the cardboard carry holder. I've had a few minutes to think but I'm still not sure exactly what to get into with regards the several years of Evi debacle that I lived. I can hope that she'll have blown town by the time we get back so it'll really be a none issue, but I wouldn't put it past her to go around interrogating people—if she's got some weird scheme in mind—and, of course, then she'll find out I was full of shit; but I had to try. Evi finding out about Troubles and potential people to exploit is just too dreadful to fully think about. Julia leans over and clinks bottles with me.

“I'm hoping she'll be a none issue when we get back,” I point out, “That I convinced her I was blowing town and only had the Gull as a front...”

Julia laughs but then turns serious again, “She's your past and everything...”

“Yeah. I left her...” I try to think, “several years ago, as I said.”

“Is it okay for me to--," and she pauses, "I don't exactly hate her, but she annoys the crap out of me with her entitled--it was like she felt she had all rights to you and the old girl." 

I sort of snort-laugh at that, for a moment there's a snippet of a thought that Julia is jealous of her, but that's quickly chased down by common sense given the lack of reason for anything like that. Julia's crush on me was a decade or more ago. Now, it's just friendship and I'm not fucking that up, I have precious little of it.

“I'm not going to say anything if you do. I...our relationship was mutually destructive,” I shake my head, “romantic equivalent of heroin really,” I drain the beer, and get another one. Julia is still working on her first, “but it's done. She might be after more,” I smirk, “but I'm not. It's not a good place to be...too many opportunities to turn into my father; but like I said, hopefully she'll be gone when we get back. You dunking her in the drink can't have done anything for her pride either.”

Julia gives a light laugh but she still looks pensive as she takes another sip of her beer, “So, no working arrangements with her? Because I really don't want to have to apologize for dunking her and try to make nice.”

“No,” I shake my head, emphatically, “None. I don't foresee having any, either. She _did_ have a job offer, but she screwed me over badly the last time we worked together, and a little less before that. At least Mexican police are easily bribed." I'm going to have to explain that one more fully later, I'm sure, "so, no. Absolutely no." 

“Good,” Julia says, “Because I mean her just strolling back into town acting like she owns the place," she shakes her head, "Aside from she's an Outsider. She could get chewed up and spat out." 

That part is so tempting to be pleased about the idea of, but no, we are not wishing murder or painful death on Evidence Ryan, “Alright, then.”

Julia shakes her head out, “Okay,” she says, “I said my piece. I'm done on that.”

I nod. At least Evi didn't show up trying to bind me to her with a child. I don't need to be following that train of thought right now though. It won't do any good at all to start wondering about Jean, again.

“Duke?” Julia asks, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I nod, “Just getting tired. Find a good place for us to drop anchor and we can sleep for the night.”

She nods, and goes to the map, and the GPS and comes up with a place within fifteen minutes of where we are now. We drop anchor next to a small island, and I take the rest of the beer with me to my cabin as I bid Julia good night.

“ _I'm_ making breakfast,” she reminds me, “You're the one who can drive.”

“It's piloting," though she well knows that and has said so before. She's probably trying to distract me, "This is a boat, not a car. Don't offend her.”

“I am most sorry, my dear _Cape_.” She pats the door frame of the bridge as she leaves to go towards the cabins, “Good night, Boss,” she waves with the remains of her beer.

“Until tomorrow,” I answer, and many more Evi free ones after that. I hope. 

 


End file.
